Isaac Kalder
Isaac Kalder is an 18-year-old teenager, who is the main character of My Virtual Escape and the first season of The Devil Inside. He first appeared in the seventh episode of "The Devil Inside" series, "SNAP OUT OF IT!". He remained as the main character of this series until "the devil inside.". ''His story has now been told in ''"My Virtual Escape" & concluded in ''The Return Of McJuggerNuggets '' Who is Isaac? Isaac is a character who was created out of Jesse Ridgway's depression after the Psycho Series. He was first shown in "SNAP OUT OF IT!", where he trapped Jesse in a mirror. After this, Isaac pretended to be Jesse. As time goes on, Isaac starts pranking Jesse's family in some quite serious ways. For example, he pretends to smash Jesse's dad's car window, makes Jesse's mom think he's dead, and even fakes a break-in making both parents believe they are being held at gunpoint. Soon after this, Isaac started drinking again, forced a break-up between Jesse and his girlfriend, Juliette, and fled to L.A. for a few weeks. In Los Angeles, he got up to lots of mischief with drinking problems, and after breaking down with Brian Spitz, he went back home. Back home, he got back together with Juliette, and his drinking habits didn't change. Following the premiere of the "Psycho Family Documentary", Isaac believed that it was a good time for everybody to love something that he had created, and not Jesse. So he decided to start working on a "Psycho Series 2", which failed at every attempt he made. While working on this, Isaac started gambling. After the many failed attempts of a Psycho Series sequel, Isaac made some failed attempts to kill himself, worrying the whole of Jesse's family. Since Isaac was technically in Jesse's body, he wasn't the same on the outside as he was in his world, so he ended up piercing his own eyes, dying his hair and getting a tattoo. Isaac decided to start working on the "Psycho Series 2" once again, but while doing so, Jesse's brother found out that Isaac was high, ruining the production. After this, Isaac tried to kill himself again while revealing to the Juggies that he isn't Jesse Ridgway. As time continues, the family try to figure out what is wrong with him, but continuously fail to find out. Isaac soon finds Jesse's friend Josh, who looks identical to his drug-dealer, Longbags. Isaac soon gets Josh to snap in front of a mirror, replacing him with the dealer, who gives him cocaine. Over the next week or so, Isaac continues his "pranking series". However, while doing so, he ends up accidentally giving Joe Bump's kids some of the stashes, and fights a load of fans. Jeffrey finds the mirror that Jesse is trapped in, but he isn't showing up. Isaac then locks Jeffrey in the "Psychopath Room" and holds Jesse's parents at gunpoint while revealing that he's not their son. He kidnaps Jesse's mom as a threat to Jesse, who won't show up in the mirror, as Isaac wants to leave Jesse's world, he soon reveals his name, gets his stash taken off him, puts a knife against Jesse's mom's throat, before returning her back home. After meeting with Juliette for a final time, Isaac is surprised to be invited back home. This is, however, a setup. Jesse's family are now aware of what is going on and attempt to get Isaac to snap in front of the mirror, he does so but doesn't end up snapping into Jesse. The snapping cycle ends and he is Isaac once again, he is now at his worst. After running away once again, Isaac ends up shooting Parker, putting a knife against a fan's throat at VidCon 2017, throwing a knife into Dr. Snap's shoulder, mailing the mirror which Jesse is in to Boogie2988's house, shooting Uncle Larry, and attempting to kill himself one final time in Jesse's world. Jesse finally shows up in the mirror to tell him it's time to go back home, but Isaac refuses. Later that night, Isaac ended up double-snapping back into his world... Four months later, after Jesse lost the Psycho Kid, he decided to tell Isaac's story. This takes place before everything previously stated. At the start of the series, Isaac was smoking weed on occasion and tried cutting himself many times. He eventually received a VR headset called "E.V.E.". Isaac was constantly trying to figure out what the point in the game was, but he couldn't figure it out. A rebel he met called Arachnid led him to believe that the point was to kill everyone. At this time, cannabis had been made legal for medicinal purposes, so no dealers were selling it. Isaac was still, however, convincing his dealer, Longbags to give him some. During their last deal, Longbags additionally gave Isaac methamphetamine, which Isaac was not happy about. After Isaac's nun, Mother Sarah, started going down a dark path, he had his first drink of alcohol with her. Isaac soon starts taking VR cocaine and wearing different beanies. After an argument with his father, he is forced to look after his Great Aunt Martha alongside her personal nurse, Ruth. He ends up taking some of Martha's pills and nearly kills her in the process. He soon learns that Leah is now in a relationship, which ends their friendship, and finally enters Ranked Mode on E.V.E. It's not long until he's on the run from Solomon's Gang either. He takes out the majority of the mob, but at the same time, discovers that his step-mother has cancer. He soon is asked by his Great Aunt Martha to kill her by giving her an overdose of pills, which he doesn't do and just takes her home instead. He is currently at Rank 5. After attempting to leave E.V.E. by looking into the mirror at Solomon's place, the devil shows up and sends Isaac into Jesse Ridgway's universe. After this, everything in the first paragraph takes place... After double-snapping, Isaac returns to his world. He goes home to find out that his stepmother, Mary-Two, has died. Isaac doesn't remember anything from The Devil Inside. Drugs took by Isaac Appearances My Virtual Escape * paralyzed. * a brave new world. * sheriff & the outlaw. * scouting solomon's. * fallen angel. * sacrilegious. * christmas e.v.e. * god's plan. * missing. * two birds, many stones. * ranked up. * the servant. * brothers in arms. * dreaming. * apparition. * double-cross. * little gangbanger. * the heist. * broken. * noah's ark. * haven. * a tangled web. * judgment day. * break free. Overall: 24/24 The Devil Inside * SNAP OUT OF IT! * I'm Leaving Youtube... *NOT CLICKBAIT* * THE BTS VIDEOS ARE OVER!!! * HACKING LARRY'S LOUNGE PRANK! * DESTROYING MY DAD'S ANTIQUE CAR PRANK! * JOE'S HEART ATTACK PRANK! * KILLING MY FRIEND'S BABY PRANK! *GONE WRONG* * PSYCHO DAD RAIDS STREAM PRANK! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS IS DEAD PRANK! * MY FAMILY HELD AT GUNPOINT! * MY PARENTS WANT ME GONE! * MY FIRST BEER IN 3 YEARS! (DRUNK) * Important Life Update * BTW, I LEAVE TOMORROW! * ONE-WAY TICKET TO LA! * SECRET 2017 PROJECT WITH FANS! * ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE! * THROWING UP ON MY HIKE! * #DecideMyFate RETURNS! * MY DRUNK ADVENTURE! (PART 1) * MY DRUNK ADVENTURE! (PART 2) * THE MAN IN THE MIRROR! * WELCOME HOME, JESSE! * TOM SHAVES MY BEARD OFF! * MY CRAZY EX-GIRLFRIEND WANTS ME BACK! * TAKING SHOTS WITH AUNT MELISSA! * MY HOUSE WAS DESTROYED! * MY BROTHER BETRAYED ME! * THE DEVIL'S ADVOCATE! * MY BROTHER QUITS PSYCHO SERIES 2! * PSYCHO DAD BUYS MCJUGGERNUGGETS A NEW CAR! * I WON $50,000 PLAYING ONLINE POKER! * OFF TO SWITZERLAND! * PSYCHO SERIES 2 PREMIERE! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS QUITS PSYCHO SERIES 2! * OFF THE DEEP END! * THE NIGHT AT RIDGE RUN! * THE DARKEST CUT! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS SENT TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS PIERCES HIS OWN EARS! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS DYES HIS HAIR BLACK! * MY DAD WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS GETS A TATTOO! * ONE STEP CLOSER TO DARKNESS! * Psycho Family Golfing * MY ONLY ESCAPE! * YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! * MY BROTHER SNEAKS INTO MY ROOM! * MCJUGGERNUGGETS RETURNS TO HIGH SCHOOL! * THE FAMILY INTERVENTION! * EAST BUMBLEF*CK DAY! * people are overrated. not you though. (voice only) * DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER! * THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD... * THE TELL-TALE HEART! * IN MEMORIAM... * FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE... * DESTROYING MY DAD'S ANTIQUE CAR! (REAL) * THE BIRTHDAY CAKE PRANK! (GONE WRONG) * VENGEANCE IN THE GRAVEYARD! * JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR! * my life is falling apart. * my world is crumbling. * paying the ultimate price. * third time's a charm. * everything you never wanted to know about isaac. * i'm a very bad person. * angels & demons. * snap until you die. * please save my shattered mind. * sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017. * no way out. * my last pass at a second life. * the devil inside. * MY MOM ALMOST DIED! * i aM EVErYThInG. * Parker is Leaving the Channel * the devil outside. * THE NEW CAMERAMAN GETS FIRED! * The Return of McJuggerNuggets Overall: 80/124